Les Nerfs à Vif
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Après les événements de New York, Natasha et Clint sont priés de retourner à la vie civile jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais que se passe-t-il quand deux tueurs d'élite sont privés de mission depuis trois mois? Eh bien, ils s'ennuient... Et se tiennent compagnie. One-shot. Clintasha.


_« Trois mois après les événements de New York, où sont passés les Avengers ? »_

Accompagnée de ce titre choc, une caricature de l'équipe de super-héros illustrait la couverture du New Yorker. Chaque personnage était représenté avec son costume de manière grossière. Passant près du kiosque à journaux, Clint s'y arrêta, et contempla la couverture peu flatteuse du magazine pendant quelques secondes. Steve y était représenté en meneur, bouclier en avant, prêt à se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille. Stark était à ses côtés, les traits exagérés et portant un missile sous le bras. Sur ce coup-là, même Clint dut reconnaître que la plaisanterie était de mauvais goût. Thor avait un air ahuri, et le Hulk faisait mine de le frapper sur la tête. Natasha, comme il fallait s'y attendre, était grossièrement représentée, les lèvres un peu trop pulpeuses et la combinaison de cuir luisante qui faisait ressortir l'énorme poitrine qu'ils lui avaient dessiné. Une main posée sur sa hanche, un miroir était glissé dans sa poche, sans doute pour bien faire comprendre aux lecteurs qu'une femme n'avait pas sa place dans une équipe de super-héros. Simple machisme. Si les rédacteurs connaissaient réellement Natasha, ils ne douteraient pas un seul instant de ses capacités, ni du fait qu'elle valait au moins dix hommes au combat. Puis Barton était représenté derrière elle, tenant pensivement une flèche dans ses mains, des lunettes de soleil vissées sur la tête et un sourire stupide peint sur ses lèvres. La fine équipe…

« De sacrés héros, ces types-là. »

Surpris, Clint releva la tête vers le vendeur, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Un sourire pendu aux lèvres, il désigna le magazine.

« Ouais..., » acquiesça Clint, l'air absent.

Puis, n'ayant pas envie de débattre sur le sujet, il s'empara dudit magazine, paya l'homme, et fila rejoindre l'anonymat que lui assurait la foule des rues de New York. Pourquoi au juste avait-il acheté ce chiffon? Sans doute, se dit-il, pour qu'il y en ai un de moins en circulation dans la ville... Une réflexion idiote, bien sûr.

Clint poursuivit son chemin, les mains fourrées dans les poches et le journal calé sous son bras gauche. Une fois arrivé à destination, l'archer franchit l'immense porte blanche lui donnant un accès direct à la dizaine d'appartements de l'immeuble. Il ne lui arrivait que très rarement de se rendre chez Natasha, sa coéquipière de longue date. Mais cette fois-ci, Hill lui avait quelque peu forcé la main, et étant donné que Nat et lui étaient coincés dans cette ville pour une poignée de semaines supplémentaires, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Depuis l'affaire Loki, Fury leur avait fortement conseillé (ce qui, pour lui, signifiait ordonner) de se faire oublier un moment, de laisser passer la soudaine célébrité dont avait bénéficié chaque membre de l'équipe après avoir fait la Une de tous les magazines et journaux existants. Cette nouvelle notoriété rendait donc la moindre mission plus dangereuse que jamais, les deux agents risquant à tout moment de se faire repérer et reconnaître par l'ennemi.

Arrivé au cinquième étage, Clint frappa au numéro 523. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur... personne. Pénétrant calmement dans l'appartement, Clint prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, avant de se retrouver collé au mur, un bras placé sous son cou, et dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre geste. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Nat... Repos soldat, ce n'est que moi. »

L'espionne russe lâcha prise en reconnaissant son partenaire. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur et en tendit une à Clint. Ce dernier, après avoir défroissé son t-shirt, s'empara de la bouteille qui lui était proposée et s'installa nonchalamment sur le canapé, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce.

La décoration n'était pas la spécialité de Natasha, et cela se voyait. Murs blancs, sans aucune photo, comme si elle s'apprêtait à devoir quitter cet endroit à tout moment. Cela lui ressemblait tellement de penser ça...

La jeune femme s'approcha du canapé, et s'assit à côté de son collègue. Portant la bouteille à sa bouche, Clint en profita pour observer son amie à la dérobée. Les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval datant probablement de quelques jours, elle portait l'un de ces t-shirts informes à l'effigie d'une équipe de baseball locale. Il l'avait connue plus séduisante, c'était certain. Mais il aurait volontiers qualifié d'adorables les quelques mèches folles qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, » constata l'archer, tout de même décidé à titiller sa partenaire sur son apparence quelque peu négligée. Où serait le plaisir s'il ne le faisait pas ?

Natasha tourna les yeux vers lui, mais ne répondit rien. D'ordinaire, elle lui aurait asséné une petite claque derrière la tête, mais aujourd'hui, elle en décida autrement. Puis, elle devait bien le reconnaître, son apparence était le dernier de ses soucis ces derniers jours.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir, Barton ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de ma tueuse russe préférée ? » rit-il tout en tentant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Natasha, qui esquiva sa main au dernier moment.

Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie en avouant à son amie que l'ordre venait de plus haut. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait probablement laissée tranquille, mais le SHIELD n'ayant eu aucun contact récent avec l'espionne, Hill avait sans doute craint de retrouver son cadavre pourrissant dans son appartement. Barton, quant à lui, était habitué à sa partenaire, et savait qu'il suffisait de lui laisser un peu de temps, ou bien de l'envoyer en mission, chose dont ils étaient privés depuis 12 semaines.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Fury dernièrement ? » lança innocemment la jeune femme.

Clint eut un demi-sourire. Il savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, la subtilité n'ayant jamais été l'un de ses points forts.

« Si par 'nouvelles', tu entends un appel du boss pour nous faire revenir sur le terrain, c'est non, » lui répondit-il, ce qui fut suivi par un soupir de sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être si impatiente de repartir, il l'était tout autant qu'elle.

Natasha croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, excédée par toute cette histoire. Le lendemain des attaques de New York, Barton et elle avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur Fury, qui leur avait fait tout un discours dont les mots 'profil bas', 'retour à la vie civile' ou encore 'calme' avaient résonné dans la tête des deux espions un moment. Peut-être que leur supérieur voyait cela comme une récompense pour leur dur labeur, mais eux se sentaient davantage punis pour une faute qu'ils n'avaient pas commise.

« Je ne le comprends pas, » soupira Natasha. « Nous sommes ses meilleurs agents, et ça fait trois mois qu'on tourne en rond comme des lions en cage. Il sait pourtant qu'on est prêts à retourner sur le terrain. Et Hill envoie des amateurs effectuer un travail qui aurait dû être le nôtre. »

Clint sentait la colère émaner de sa collègue par vagues. Plus que la sentir, il la partageait. Mais une part de lui continuait de penser que Fury les tenait à l'écart pour leur bien.

« Il fait sans doute ça pour nous préserver, » se risqua-t-il à répondre, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'en disant cela, il s'attirerait les foudres de sa partenaire.

« Et depuis quand Fury fait-il passer nos intérêts avant les siens ? » répliqua Natasha, qui n'appréciait guère que Clint défende le point de vue de leur patron plutôt que le sien. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison.

« Sais pas. Il a sans doute peur qu'on sabote la prochaine mission qu'il nous confiera.

- C'est ridicule, on lui a pourtant prouvé plus d'une fois qu'on était capables de faire notre boulot, même plus encore, » grogna Natasha.

Clint en profita pour étaler son exemplaire du New Yorker sur la table basse. Natasha y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Tasha. Tu nous vois partir sous couverture à l'heure actuelle, alors que nos portraits continuent de faire le tour du monde ? » justifia Clint, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Lui-même se surprenait à défendre leurs employeurs de la sorte.

« Je ne parle pas d'une grosse mission, » argumenta Natasha, nullement décidée à abandonner la partie. « Je me contenterais même d'une simple escorte. Ça te laisse imaginer à quel point je suis désespérée... »

Clint haussa un sourcil. Lui aussi était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour une petite mission, au lieu d'être coincé chez lui, à ressasser inlassablement les événements de New York, la peur d'être de nouveau possédé par le prochain Dieu Asgardien qui passerait dans le coin, et qui le réduirait à l'état de simple esclave, prêt à mourir pour son maître. Dans ses moments les plus sombres, il était amené à penser à toutes ses victimes, celles à qui il avait ôté la vie sans une once d'hésitation, des agissements que sa conscience lui faisait lourdement payer aujourd'hui, et qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Natasha était la seule à connaître l'état d'esprit de son camarade, ce dernier ayant refusé toute séance avec le psychologue du SHIELD, et avait encore moins répondu aux questions plus que personnelles de Fury. Quand il avait besoin de parler, il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien indéfectible de sa partenaire, qui saurait trouver les mots justes pour qu'il se dégoûte un peu moins. Mais cet apaisement ne durait qu'un court instant, et la culpabilité liée à ses actes reprenait le dessus. Si Loki pouvait contempler son œuvre, il s'en délecterait...

Natasha, décelant dans le regard de son ami qu'il commençait à replonger la tête la première dans ses idées noires, décida que le moment était venu de lui changer les idées.

« Je suis sûre que depuis le temps que nous ne sommes pas partis en mission, tu ne serais même plus capable d'atteindre ta cible du premier coup, » le taquina-t-elle, guettant une réaction, bonne ou mauvaise.

Clint se tourna vers Natasha, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de douter de mes capacités, ma chère ? » répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le regard taquin que lui lança sa partenaire lui indiquait clairement que oui.

S'approchant du visage de la russe, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, la faisant frissonner au passage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi frissonnait-elle ? C'était idiot, ils n'étaient que bons amis... Il en retira la lame qu'elle cachait toujours dans sa chevelure, et l'admira l'espace d'une demie seconde. Puis, tout en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Natasha, il lança le couteau sur sa gauche, et la lame vint se loger directement dans le mur face à eux, y épinglant une mouche qui tournoyait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes.

La jeune femme prit un air faussement indigné.

« Fais un peu attention, je ne récupérerai jamais ma caution à cause de toi, » s'amusa-t-elle. Voir Natasha rire n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et chaque moment où elle se laissait quelque peu aller était un spectacle auquel Clint se réjouissait d'assister. Cet éclat dans les yeux de la jeune femme la rendait éblouissante, et faisait complètement oublier ses vêtements douteux ou encore sa coiffure négligée.

Natasha ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait autant d'une situation si banale, peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait tout simplement bien, à sa place auprès de Clint, qui se mit à l'imiter en s'esclaffant lui aussi. C'était cette légèreté qui leur avait manqué au cours des dernières semaines, la présence de l'autre qui les faisait se sentir si complets. Riant aux éclats et tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se sentirent enfin eux-mêmes, libérés de toute cette tension qui les avait habités ces derniers temps. Et aucun d'eux ne put nier que la sensation était agréable.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS. Je voulais vraiment travailler sur la vie de Natasha et Clint après _Avengers_, parce qu'on ne peut pas sauver le monde sans que ça ne bouscule quelque peu nos habitudes ;)**

**Je les vois assez bien obligés de rester chez eux, Fury ne voulant pas prendre le risque de les renvoyer trop tôt sur le terrain. Puis, bien sûr, ils ne doivent pas être du genre à aimer rester sans rien faire, attendant sagement que leur boss daigne les contacter...**

**Nous nous reverrons sans doute très prochainement sur ce fandom, j'ai ramené de mes vacances plusieurs idées d'histoires sur nos deux espions préférés. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'ai hâte de le lire ^^.**


End file.
